


Drabble: Perception (Sherlock Holmes)

by gloria_scott



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's war wounds are acting up; Sherlock notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Perception (Sherlock Holmes)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) who requested: _Friendship, rather than slash so much, with Watson, please? On one of the occasions when Watson's war wounds are really acting up would be nice..._

For those who did not know the doctor well, it would be easy to miss the tell-tale signs – the rising slightly later than his customary hour, the slower gait, the barely perceptible wince as he settles in his seat at breakfast. But nothing escapes Holmes' keen eyes, cloaked even as they are under heavy lids and an air that – for those who did not know _him_ well – could be misconstrued as cool disregard. Holmes passes his friend the agony column, fixes him a cup of tea. Their eyes briefly meet in silent understanding, and Watson dutifully resists the urge to wink.  



End file.
